Donald Trump
Donald Trump, Sr. (born June 14, 1946) is an American business magnate, television personality and author who is the chairman and president of The Trump Organization and is the 45th and current president of the United States. He is also well-known for being the host of the NBC reality series The Apprentice. He hosted Saturday Night Live on April 3, 2004 and November 7, 2015. Donald Trump is the number one impersonated public figure/celebrity on the show. He has been impersonated by Phil Hartman four times between December 10, 1988 and February 24, 1990. Darrell Hammond has impersonated him 16 times during his tenure, two times as a cameo and nine times as the show's announcer, a total of 27 times between October 2, 1999 and May 14, 2016. Jason Sudeikis has impersonated him one time during a Fox and Friends sketch on November 3, 2012. For the 2016 election season Taran Killam has impersonated him three times between October 3, 2015 and December 5, 2015 before the part being given back to Hammond. Long time guest Alec Baldwin began to impersonate Trump on October 1, 2016 and is the current impersonator except for December 10, 2016, where Trump was impersonated by host John Cena. Impersonated Phil Hartman *December 10, 1988 *October 7, 1989 *February 17, 1990 *February 24, 1990 Darrell Hammond *October 2, 1999 *November 20, 1999 *January 10, 2004 *January 17, 2004 *April 3, 2004 (also host himself) *October 23, 2004 *December 18, 2004 *February 5, 2005 *May 7, 2005 *October 29, 2005 *December 3, 2005 *March 4, 2006 *January 13, 2007 *May 12, 2007 *February 23, 2008 *March 7, 2009 *May 7, 2011 *December 10, 2011 *November 7, 2015 (also host himself) *December 19, 2015 *January 16, 2016 *January 23, 2016 *March 5, 2016 *March 12, 2016 *April 2, 2016 *May 7, 2016 *May 14, 2016 Taran Killam *October 3, 2015 *November 7, 2015 (also host himself) *December 5, 2015 Alec Baldwin *October 1, 2016 *October 8, 2016 *October 15, 2016 *October 22, 2016 *November 5, 2016 *November 19, 2016 *December 3, 2016 *December 17, 2016 *January 14, 2017 *February 4, 2017 *February 11, 2017 *March 11, 2017 *April 8, 2017 *April 15, 2017 *May 13, 2017 *May 20, 2017 *September 30, 2017 *October 14, 2017 *November 4, 2017 Other Impersonations *Jason Sudeikis: November 3, 2012 *John Cena: December 10, 2016 *Leslie Jones: February 11, 2017 *Vanessa Bayer: February 11, 2017 Gallery SNL Phil Hartman as Donald Trump.jpg|Phil Hartman as Donald Trump on the February 17, 1990 episode during the "Prenuptial Agreement" cold opening sketch. SNL Darrell Hammond as Donald Trump.jpg|Darrell Hammond as Donald Trump on the January 10, 2004 episode during the "A Message from Donald Trump" cold opening sketch. SNL Jason Sudeikis as Donald Trump.jpg|Jason Sudeikis as Donald Trump on the November 3, 2012 episode during the "Fox and Friends" sketch. SNL Alec Baldwin - Donald Trump.jpg|Alec Baldwin as Donald Trump on the October 1, 2016 episode during the "1st Presidential Debate" Sketch. Category:Hosts Category:Season 29 Hosts Category:Season 41 Hosts Category:Impressions Category:Cast Members and Hosts Who Have Been Impersonated